Face down
by BunniRabit
Summary: This is my first one. Shawn is getting abused by his boyfriend and not only Shawn, but Carlton had enough of his boyfriends abuse. What will he do? Song fic! Some what Shassie


_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy one look puts the rhythm in my hand._

He was beautiful to Carlton. He was the most amazing thing Carlton ever seen. Carlton loved him why was it hard to tell him that? The rhythm in his hand is telling me that his heart is beating fast for you.

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down. Cover up with make up in the mirror tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again you cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _

Shawn tries to cover up all the bruises on him. Even when they weren't that noticeable Carlton would notice them even when everyone else missed them. The way he would jump if someone raises their hands or how when Xing his boyfriend would call him over he would limp. The way he cringe when Xing called him over.

And yet Shawn stayed exactly where he was. He would tell himself every night before he went to sleep. " He loves me I know he does." Then his mind would tell him. **Then why does he do this to you? **

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

Carlton stopped and flinched when he seen Shawn collapse unto the floor bleeding from random places. Xing would just laugh and walk away it made Carlton angry.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

" Shawn I promise you I'll save you." Carlton told himself as people helped Shawn up from the painful position on the ground and he would say it was an accident.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect every action in this world will bear a consequence If you wade around forever you will surely drown I see what's going down. _

" I will kill him Shawn! If he strikes you or slaps you in any way! I will kill him next time!" Carlton would yell in his apartment when everyone in the building was asleep.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again, say you're right again heed my lecture _

" Shawn your not listening. He will kill you soon." Carlton said as he showed him the injury on his foot.

" Lassie it's only a sprain."

" Please Shawn! Be careful around him." Shawn would nod as he limped through those doors, but did he mean it? Carlton didn't know what to expect.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

Shawn gets beaten more often the usual now and Carlton finally had enough when his Shawn his Spencer got slammed into the ground so hard it nearly killed him.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

" Spencer!" Carlton yelled running over to him as he bled everywhere.

" I'm sorry I'm bleeding aren't I?" Shawn asked as he tried to breath.

" You have to leave him! Please leave him!" Carlton begged.

" I've tried, it's just so hard to. I thought he loves me, he says he does then I beileve him I know I shouldn't, but Lassie he won't go away."

_Face down in the dirt, she said, this doesn't hurt, she said,I finally had enough._

Shawn once more got hit into the ground bleeding from his head this time. " That's it Xing! I'm so tired of it! I had it! We're over!"

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough he's coming round again._

" What why?" Xing asked coming over to Shawn.

" Because I told you! I had enough!" Shawn screamed again as he began to leave.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

" No you don't!" Xing said slamming Shawn into the wall. " I love you to much for that!" He said as he beat him down.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

" Stop!" Carlton yelled holding a gun. " Xing Logan you are under arrest for the abuse of Shawn Spencer."

_Face down in the dirt, she said, this doesn't hurt, she said,I finally had enough._

" I told you I had enough!" Shawn said hugging onto Carlton. " Thank you Carlton."


End file.
